


Shadow Of Doubt

by starkind



Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [9]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: Several weeks post-Themyscira, Diana finds out that she is pregnant.Cue in Tony's self-doubts and Bruce's stinted way of talking feelings.Diana soon discovers there is more to worry about than the latest addition to their triad.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726759
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Congratulations, Your Highness.”

Diana stared at the readings on the wall-sized bathroom mirror that also served as a medical scanner. **Pregnant** shone back at her in factual bold letters. JARVIS’s voice module interrupted her swirling thoughts. “According to your hormone levels, the pregnancy is going into the 12th week. Are you feeling any other ailments?” She denied, looking down her still slim stomach and putting a curious palm over it.

“I don’t feel - different? If it hadn’t been for this brief bout of sickness, I’d... never assumed.”

“I do believe it is going to be immensely educational to see how your Amazonian heritage is going to affect the maternity process.”

Despite being an AI, JARVIS sounded a trifle excited, at least to Diana’s ears. She pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and propped it up against the mirror. “Speaking of which – I have to talk to my mother. Could you-?”

Queen Hippolyta answered the inter-terrestrial call JARVIS had been so kind to establish between Themyscira and Diana’s phone within two minutes. After informing her mother about the recent developments, Hippolyta leaned back in her throne-like chair with a satisfied expression.

“The potion worked. Later than expected, but still.”

Diana's brows furrowed.

“… what? Which potion?”

“The fertility-boosting potion you received at the wedding ceremony.”

Diana remembered the cup she and her lovers had drunk from.

“I thought it was a symbolic gesture.”

“A herbal concoction, grown on Themyscian soil. It awakens dormant reproduction.”

Diana listened to her mother briefly describe the procedure which was commonly used when Amazons would have a chance to reproduce with actual men instead of using the clay-modeling traditions approved by the Gods. "You should have told me beforehand." Her mother's cool gaze never wavered. "You knew about your obligations. And that marrying mortal men presents a unique opportunity for procreation."

Diana groaned under her breath and rubbed her face while Hippolyta kept on talking. “... and as your rightful heir, the child will have to undergo a strict education and rigorous training.” Lowering her palms, Diana cast the small live feed window on her phone an irritated look. “Mother, I am barely three months pregnant, this is not the time.”

“Sacrifices will need to be made, and the sooner you think about them, the better.”

“For now, I am thinking about getting back to work as long as I can.”

Her jaw was set at a rebellious angle and her mother gave the merest incline of her head.

“So stay in good health, my daughter. Until we speak again.”

After pocketing her phone, Diana braced herself against the sink. “Well, that’s going to be quite a revelation." JARVIS was quick to reintroduce himself into the conversation. “Seeing the Sir required a status update on Your Highness’ wellbeing, I have taken the liberty to inform him about the news.” She slightly scowled at the ceiling. “Way to ruin the surprise, JARVIS.”

“Apologies, Ma’am.”

+

When she returned to the living room area of Stark Tower, Tony sat on the couch, elbows on knees, rubbing his palms together, staring into nothingness. As soon as he noticed her, he sprang to his feet, his motions jerky and his expression ranging from anywhere between shock and forced relief. He wasted no time wrapping her in a hug, albeit less-stormy than Diana was used to of him.

Sturdy fingers then cupped her cheeks, eyes daring all over her face. “Is it true, darl?” She nodded, searching his soulful gaze. “Mother, she… There was a potion of sorts at the wedding.” Quick to do the math, Tony’s mouth curled with something like good-natured scorn. “Anthing to ensure the Amazonian bloodline, eh?” He released her face, but she stopped his hands before they could drop to his sides and caught them in hers.

"I didn't know, either."

He interlaced their fingers, smile still wonky and sort of lost.

"So we're... we're expecting, huh. Man, we gotta childproof the whole Tower. And the Manor, too. Bboy'll freak out."

Diana interrupted his ramblings by squeezing his hands.

“Have you spoken to him yet?”

He shook his head with a bit of chagrin.

“Send him a text to call back immediately. Hasn’t even read it yet.”

She remembered the tight schedule Bruce had been on for the past two weeks, with Wayne Enterprises being in the final stages of a merger so secretive that not even she and Tony had been given any insights by their lover as to not compromise any of their integrities. “I’m sure he will once he gets a free minute. Help me pack?”

Her upcoming business trip was taking her to Europe. It was a trip organized months ago and one which meant an art deal of extreme importance, if she was playing her cards right. Hands entwined, Tony followed her but ended up hovering and blocking the doorway to their dressing room area. “You sure you don’t want me to come along to London? What if you need assistance?”

She booped his forehead before gently nudging him aside to put her toiletries kit into the suitcase. “Please fact-check and revise that statement of yours, dearheart.” He smiled meekly and scooted into a sitting position on the bed, fumbling with the hem of his hoodie sweater. “When are you going to be back?” Diana sensed he wanted to ask another question but decided to go with it. “Friday if things go according to plan.”

He hummed, more to himself, and tilted his head up as she approached him.

“But I’ll drive you to JFK.”

Diana moved to stand between his legs and ran both hands through his wavy hair.

"That, you should”

+

Once Diana was on a plane towards Great Britain and Tony was back at his Tower, it was already close to 07:30 pm when his phone rang. The caller ID indicated his husband, and Tony's lips parted in a sneer as he raised the device to his ear. “How utterly gracious of you to call back, Mylord.” At the acerbic greeting, the response was equally pissed and frosty. “I wasn’t aware I needed your permission to do my day job.”

Tony, well on his way to his fourth shot of bourbon on an empty stomach, felt dauntless enough to cut right to the chase. “She’s pregnant, you asshole, okay? Have some fuckin’ decency.” Silence on the other end. There was the sound of footsteps, and Bruce's voice was low. “How sure are you?” Tony guzzled some more liquor. “JARVIS verified it, so – yup. Preggers, thanks to mom-in-law’s crazy potion.”

“... what the heck are you talking about?”

“Fuckin’ ask Di, how would I know how that stuff works. Just that one of us managed to knock her up. My bet's on you, stud.”

Bruce ignored his ribbing as there was the soft snick of a door being opened and closed, indicating that he had relocated somewhere more private.

“Is she with you?”

“Nah. On London time. Prolly sleepin’ right now. Don’ you dare ‘n disturb her.”

“So you decided to get wasted all by yourself.”

Bruce’s disdain was audible over the line and held enough criticism for Tony to bark a warped laugh into his ear.

“’m sorry, does my shitty existence rain down on your perfect gene-pool-parade, B?”

“It’s not worth arguing with you like this.”

“Yeah, fuck you too, buster.”

The line clicked as Bruce hung up.

Tony hurled the phone away to land somewhere on soft carpeting before he reached for the half-filled bottle of bourbon in front.


	2. Chapter 2

After a successful scouting appointment the previous day, it was 07:30 am in London the next morning when Diana got a worrisome text.

 _'Nt sure I can_ _dothis'_

Despite the difference in time zones and the fact that five managers from the National Gallery were downstairs, waiting to have a corporate breakfast with her, Diana pressed the button for a video call. When Tony picked up after the fourth ring, he was looking frazzled, and it did not take long for her to realize that he was drunk as well. “What happened?” Tony rubbed at one eye, leaving the skin red around its edges.

“I… think I need some time to sort things out. Alone. Giving you guys some space as well.”

His speech was slightly slurred, which worried her all the more. She knew -from past experience- that it took quite a lot for him to reach this state. She also knew that the three of them had managed to keep his looming addiction under control for the better part of their relationship. Keeping her face neutral, Diana shook her head for him to see. “That is the last thing I want from you. We want from you.”

“Sadly, that's where you're wrong, darl.”

“So tell me. Tell me so I can ream him another one over the phone for you.”

He gave a chuckle that sounded more like a sigh.

“Darl, listen-”

“No, you listen to me. I love you. Bruce loves you. Whatever has the two of you at each other's throat is absolutely ridiculous and over the top.”

“I… it’s not just that. I’m... just not father material, what’s with my weakness to addictive substances 'n stuff. Passing that on to a child - not a bright move.” She drew in a breath that was audible over the line. “Dearheart, that is not true.” His face twisted into the fake public facade Tony liked to present to the world, and she knew arguing was futile at this point. To prove her correct, he continued ranting in his inebriated state.

“… an’, you know, I started thinking of all the bad parenting my old man did in the name of makin' me, quote, man up, unquote. All those fucking expectations I never met. I remember hating it, and hating him for it, an’ what if history repeats itself, huh?“ He paused to suck in a huge gulp of breath, and when he spoke again, his voice was quivering. “’m such a fuckin’ failure, darl - how ‘m I gonna raise a child?”

The self-loathing was almost too hard to bear. A thought then occurred to Diana; a thought so abysmal and heartbreaking that she almost did not dare to voice it aloud, but had to, just to be sure.

“Has... Bruce said this to you?”

Tony stopped wiping down his face, leaving lines behind that had not been there before. “Oh, no. Nonono. Figured that one out by myself. Well, by myself and Johnnie Walker, to be honest. B merely got between us an’ in my face about always fallin’ back to bad habits. I told him where he can shove his damn-perfect genes, ‘mong other things, one word gave the other, and… well.”

Diana processed all of this with her teeth worrying her bottom lip before she exhaled slowly. “I want you to try and get some sleep. Can you do that for me? Dearheart?” He glimpsed sideways to avoid her caring expression and scrunched up half of his face, trying for his usual cockiness. “Got some work to do on the back thrusters, so-” A grim smile crossed his face and he took a finalizing exhale.

“Don’t worry bout me, darl, okay? Sorry for bothering you. Things’ll work out. Stay safe and take care. Love you.”

He ended the call before she could utter another word.

+

Calling Bruce after Tony had hung up brought no results. Apparently, he had tried to call her when her phone was still in flight mode hours ago, and was now caught up in an extraordinary meeting. Once he did call her back, almost two hours later, he sounded weary. “I... have heard the news.” She waited, saying nothing, deliberately stretching out the silence between them. Bruce eventually cleared his throat.

“How are you?”

“Not too happy knowing you pick a fight with him as soon as I am not around.”

In a matter of seconds, a shift occurred, tangible over the line and the many miles in between them. “I am in a critical supervisory board meeting and don’t have time to deal with this right now.” His voice was detached, to the point of obstreperous, and it fed into Diana's growing frustration.

“You want to make me believe you’re actually the cold fish you’re pretending to be?”

“You wouldn't be the first one.”

“Bruce Thomas Wayne! Stop being an infuriating hardass and go fix things.”

“I don't-”

“You love him as much as I do. He's hurting and your negativity is only making things worse!”

“ _My_ negativity? _He’s_ the one who needs to get his head on straight. You're barking up the wrong tree, Diana.”

Bruce rarely used her name, meaning that if he did it was because he was getting irritated. She forced her initial reply down and tried another approach. “He is scared because of his own fear of failure and not because he assumes your genes are superior or whatever male nonsense this is. You of all people should know Tony puts his entire heart into everything he does, but he texted me to say he wanted… a break. From us.”

For a few uncomfortable seconds, Bruce went quiet.

“What?”

So Diana told him the whole story.

+

It was close to 00:30 pm when Bruce steered his Lamborghini into the garage underneath Stark Tower. The parking lot next to him was occupied with Tony’s latest Audi R8. With a final glimpse at the orange supercar, Bruce stretched the lingering tiredness from his bones, headed for the private elevator, and pressed the penthouse button.

Up there, with the lights down low, Tony was slouching in one of the plush sofas, a heavy tumbler dangling from one of his hands. He did not turn around at the approaching footsteps and continued to gaze out into the illuminated city skyline. Bruce walked up to where he sat, taking off his jacket as he went, and deposited it on the unoccupied armrest of the large couch. He crossed his arms and looked down.

“Can we talk?”

Tony’s jaw worked. He swallowed the remains of what was inside his tumbler and put the empty glass onto the table with a clink, still avoiding eye contact. “I don't know. Can we? Can you?” Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “That's how you want to handle this?” His lover threw him a daring smirk upwards. “Keep coming at me like that and see what happens.” Bruce took a deep breath and sat down, one hand on the headrest.

“I've had two excruciatingly shitty 14-hour days at the office-”

"Tough love, Bboy."

Bruce's eyes narrowed at the brazen riposte.

"-but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Tony snuffled, only to clear his throat afterward. “Ooookay, 'm clearly not drunk enough for this conversation yet, so lemme just-” He reached for the heavy bottle of expensive bourbon standing next to his empty tumbler on the coffee table, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“No.”

Tony's smirk grew malicious. “Us alcoholics need to stay functional.” The next thing he knew, Tony was being pushed back into the couch, bringing him and his lover nose to nose. “Don’t.” Bruce's voice was low but his message clear. “Don't you dare to do this.” From up so close, Tony’s eyes darted in between Bruce’s unblinking, stern gaze.

“Or what?”

“Or you’ll never see your child grow up if you end up drinking yourself to death.”

A pause. Then Tony‘s face twisted with misery. “The fuck I’m able to get her pregnant, Bruce, and you damn well know! Hello, Palladium poisoning? Hello, alcoholism?! Doesn't make for a particularly fit bunch of sperm either way so stop rubbing it in my face that you’ve scored, 'cause - wanna know what? That's actually a far better option for all parties involved anyhow, an-”

“The child is biologically yours.”

Tony stopped struggling entirely, face going slack.

“That’s not true.”

Bruce released some of the pressure around his biceps but remained in his current position. “I've asked JARVIS to run a detailed analysis of a blood sample while you were here drinking yourself stupid. Check it for yourself. Tomorrow. Not today. Your judgment’s impaired as it is.”

Angered anew, Tony tried to buck and throw him off, though it was a futile endeavor. “Oh, fuck you, Wayne!” At that, Bruce’s legs, which were bracketing his, widened ever so slightly before he brought their lips flush together. Tony's first reaction was to try and bite his bottom lip, but desire eventually made him cave in. Once Bruce released him, face hovering millimeters from his, Tony shuddered in his grasp.

“Fuck. You.”

It came out as a huff of breath against Bruce’s half-opened mouth.

“Not with that attitude.”

The throaty answer had the desired effect and took any remaining wind out of Tony's sails. He raised his pelvis to feel the equally-growing interest in Bruce’s pants.

“Okay, that's.... fair. That's very fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartfelt thanks to LimeOfMagicLimo for being a wonderful soundboard and creator of many tidbits of dialogue that made it into this final edit! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Much later that night, after several rounds of lovemaking ranking from rough to soft to desperate, Tony eventually propped a StarkPad next to him on the mattress. When Diana's face appeared on screen, her features instantly softened at the sight of her two disheveled lovers. She smiled. “I wish I could be there with you.” Tony reached out to hold his fingers against the screen. “We’re counting the hours, darl.” Diana mimicked the gesture.

“I am, too.”

Her eyes traveled over to her other, silent lover. “Are you treating him well?” Bruce was spooning Tony, an arm around his waist, and squinting over his shoulder into the camera. “Of course.” To undermine his statement, the hand around Tony’s waist traveled up higher until it was cupping his cheek. With an indulgent smile, Tony turned his head upward to nab the proffered kiss.

When they looked back at the camera, Diana had propped her chin up and was watching them with affection and relief. Tony then pointed at the camera. “How’s our jellybean?” Diana followed his gaze before she gave a rueful smile. “It’s too early to be able to tell that, dearheart.” Tony’s face did a complicated twist until it lit up. “JARVIS will find a way that goes beyond ultrasound. Wait a sec, got an idea. Gotta make a note...”

He sat up, pressed a kiss to the corner of Bruce's mouth, and hopped out of bed without clothes. Left behind, Bruce pulled the sheets back up higher until he was decent again and cast his lover on-screen a benign smile. “I told him it’s his.” She gasped softly. “How would you know?” He gave a solemn-looking shrug. “JARVIS did. I figured we needed clarity.” Diana’s eyes filled with love and gratitude.

“You are just as much as its father as he is, Beloved. Never assume anything else.”

Bruce tilted his head.

“I know.”

When she held out her hand, touching the screen with her fingertips once more, Bruce briefly hesitated before he put his fingers against hers. “How are you?” She smiled. “Far better now, knowing my husbands have put their quarrel to rest.” His eyes traveled offscreen, frowning with something she identified as mild embarrassment. Diana chose not to torment him further and leaned in closer to the screen.

“I love you.”

That got her his full attention again.

“And I, you.”

It came out quiet but ardent. She smiled.

“Make sure he sleeps.”

“I will.”

“The same goes for you. You look tired.”

His thin lips curved with wry amusement. “Yes, Ma’am.” She cast him a seductive glance. “I need you both at peak performance upon my return. I feel very… amorous.” His eyebrows rose, once and in sync. “Always at your service.” Diana watched the muscles of his arm move under taut skin as he reached up to scratch at the back of his head. She suspected an ulterior motive at the blatant display even if his face remained docile.

“Good. I hope one of you has time to pick me up at the airport.”

And just like that, Bruce was back to being serious.

“I’ll be there.”

+

True to his word he was, despite the late hour, with a huge bouquet of pink roses on the backseat of his Lexus LC 500.

The car came with tinted windows, so no one could spy on them and the kiss they shared.

+

Five days after Diana's return, Tony's and JARVIS's efforts at developing an advanced blood testing and body scan procedure brought final results.

"Congratulations, Your Highness. You are expecting twins. From the Sir as well as from Mister Wayne."

"No."

"What?!"

"Oh my goodness. Or should I say... 'Oh, my goddess!'?"

Tony's quip was met with a slightly-exasperated glance from Diana before she turned to JARVIS and the results on the large 3D-screen again.

"How is that possible?"

"The phenomenon is called heteropaternal superfecundation, Your Highness. It is a form of atypical twinning."

"So they are half-siblings?"

"Genetically, yes."

She ran all ten fingers through her hair.

"Oh my God."

Next to her, Tony crossed his arms with giddy smugness.

"See? Knew Bruce'd score."

It earned him a rotten look from the very man in question and an even more exasperated one from Diana.

"Dearheart..."

The vaguely threatening tone made Tony's smile widen nonetheless.

"JARVIS, can you already determine the gender?"

Bruce's quiet, factual voice interrupted their cheeky moment and caused them to hold their breaths.

"Mrs. Prince is expecting a girl and a boy, Mister Wayne."

Both billionaires glimpsed at each other, and at their wife. Tony dared to uncross his arms and squeezed himself in between them. Looping one around Bruce's broad shoulders and the other around Diana's still trim waist, he glimpsed from one to the other. "Any bets?" Bruce looked uncomfortable, and Diana shrugged. Eventually, JARVIS dared to fill the void.

"The female fetus shares Mister Stark's genome while the male fetus holds distinct traces of Mister Wayne's DNA."

While Bruce's facial features displayed nothing, Tony's exploded in affectionate delight. "Wow. Just... wow. This is going to be..." He paused, genius mind going through various scenarios in a split second, before coming to a conclusion. ".... absolutely horrifying!" In unison, Bruce and Diana each raised an eyebrow at his exclamation and theatrics. Tony released them from his embrace only to start pacing.

"We need to childproof EVERYthing! Here and in Gotham and... oh, in any living quarters all over the globe, actually. And - diapers! None of us know how to operate them!" 

"I am pretty sure you don't 'operate' a diap-"

Bruce's objection fell on deaf ears as Tony was just getting started. "... and baby formula. What should demi- no, quarter-god babies eat once they stop getting nursed? Are they getting nursed at all? Both at once? What if one is very hungry and empties the milk bar? And how should we-" Diana stepped into his way and stopped him with her hands on his shoulders. "Dearheart, breathe. Everything will be fine. Breathe out."

When he did, tension melting under the soft pressure of her palms digging into his tight neck muscles, she kissed his lips and drew back. "Thank you. Now, I am going to have an espresso and get back to work. As should you." Less manic, Tony watched her walk over to where Bruce stood. He cracked his neck with a small pop and nodded. "Yup, okay. Okay, sure. Back to work. I can do that. Triple-shot first, then work."

Bruce searched for and found Tony's eyes. "No espresso for you. You're wired enough." The look Tony threw him spoke volumes. When Diana, too, shook her head, Tony threw up his hands and stalked out of the room. They heard him speak to JARVIS as his footsteps faded away. Diana then turned to the man by her side. "You wanted to show me the email with pictures of those new Egyptian artifacts at the Gotham museum."

He gallantly offered his arm.

"Mrs. Prince."

She took it and looped her hand around his bicep, but not after brushing her fingers over his jawline.

"Beloved spouse."

The words were spoken in Themysciran, but something soft played across Bruce's features upon hearing them. It made Diana wonder if he, too, had secretly started learning her mother tongue, just as she suspected Tony to. She knew it was a difficult language full of complex vowel sounds and interchanging pronunciations, but the fact that her lovers were trying to preserve a part of her ancestry and heritage warmed her heart.

~Epilog~

The inter-terrestrial line answered after the first three rings.

When Hippolyta's face appeared, half of it was tinged in Themyscira's golden, late summer hours. She took in the two men seated around Diana on the couch before she gave a slight tilt of her head in greeting. “Good evening to you." Tony raised a hand in greeting while Bruce merely inclined his head. Hippolyta briefly diverted her attention to one of her guards who stood offscreen before focusing back on the trio.

"I did not expect another call so soon, my daughter. How is the child faring?”

Diana reached out to take Tony and Bruce's hand closest to her and smiled at the camera. “Children. I am having twins, mother.” Hippolyta broke into a satisfied smile. “Twin girls. Praise Hera, that is even better. Have you thought about names yet? Hellene would be a proper name for the firstborn girl, after your close friend. Wouldn’t it?”

Diana well-remembered the girl whom she grew up with and who got murdered during the war when Diana turned fourteen. She shook her head. “Actually, it’s a girl and a boy.” Her mother’s face fell. “That is… unfortunate, but alas. The potion likely did not work in the jester’s favor.” Tony sat up straighter and unlaced his fingers from Diana's hold. "Excuse you?!" Hippolyta cast him an uninhibited look.

"Short men tend to have weak fruit of loins."

By now, Bruce's frown was a deep ridge between his brows. Diana felt his hand try to form a fist and purposely held on tighter.

"Mother, that is disrespectful and not-"

Tony's large, warm palm came to rest upon her thigh. With a shark-like smirk, he shook his head at her before addressing the woman on the screen. "Tell you what, Queen Mom. Any child Diana gives birth to is gonna be the most perfect human being on this entire planet, be that boy or girl." Hippolyta made a small dismissive gesture. “Yes, of course. The boy will still be weaker by default." She sounded indifferent.

"My son will be raised to become just as strong as his half-sister."

Diana and Tony whipped their heads around to where Bruce sat, locking eyes with the Amazonian queen. Neither one backed down, though, at some point, realization slowly registered on Hippolyta's features. "That remains to be seen. Godspeed, Lord Bruce of Gotham." Unblinking, Bruce stared back at her until Diana told her mother goodbye and cut the connection. Silence fell between them for a moment. Then Tony exhaled.

"I think this calls for a celebratory dinner."

A look at a stone-faced Bruce and a pensive Diana made him get up and squat down in front of his two lovers, one hand on each knee.

"And by celebratory dinner, I'm talking Ray's pizza. Eaten in bed. Clothes optional. Who's with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA: It is with great shame that I realize I forgot to credit LimeOfMagicLimo for the amazing cheering squad energy throughout most of the writing process of this part. Especially Bruce's and Tony's dialogue parts in the epilog are largely, if not entirely, their doing, and I am still grateful to have been allowed to use them in my favor!


End file.
